


Beds

by Breathable_Air



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sex. That's All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I was falling asleep writing this! (alright for only partially conscience?)

Merlin twitched his toes when he heard Arthur's voice enter the room so early in the morning. Not even a crack of light. 

"Do you need something?" He asked the darkness.

Arthur sat at the foot of his bed, "Do you really sleep in this?"

"Well its better than the floor and I only need it for sleep really."

"And its so small, two people could sleep in my bed."

"Are you making me an offer?" Merlin quirked his eyebrow. 

Arthur would have usually said 'god no' and left, but he had come here for the reason he always came so unexpected. Sex. 

When Arthur wasn't romantically involved with anyone and had stronge urges he figured it was Merlin's job to serve him. They both knew that wasn't in the job description but they didn't care. They both wanted it, so why not?

"I'm commanding your presence." Arthur stood and left the room.  
Merlin quickly followed after him into his chambers. He was already on the bed with no clothes.

"I miss foreplay." Merlin frowned but proceeded to take off his clothes as well. 

"Come here already. There's no one to impress I've seen all of you before. And there's not much to see."

"Ha, well your body is..." there wasn't really a way to finish that sentence that could be insulting so instead he got between Arthur's legs and started touching him. He kissed his inner thigh and scratched his sides with his nails. He kissed up and down Arthur's member and took some into his mouth, feeling it begin to harden.   
He ran his hands on the bottom half, squeezing and turning methodically. He took more in when Arthur bucked up and he had to use his hands to keep his hips down. Arthur groaned as he quivered beneath Merlin's wet mouth. He licked the head one last time before he sat back and paid some attention to himself. 

Arthur sat up and pulled Merlin onto his hips. "So scrawny." He said, helping work Merlin with his hands. "There's an easier way you know." He bucked his hips again, pressing himself into Merlin.

"Um, yeah, we could uh, we could do that."

Arthur sucked on his index finger then pushed it inside Merlin, pulling it out and pushing it back in. He curled it and then added a second finger, hastier this time and then a third. Merlin breathed in relief when he pulled out., but it was short lived. Arthur immediately turned him on his knees with his ass up and pushed himself in wholly. Merlin gasped at the great force that now throbbed inside him, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

"Fuck," Arthur hissed when his hips connected to Merlin's and they both neared climax. Arthur pulled out and flipped Merlin again, only onto his back this time. The pressure lessened, but shot up again at the touch of a finger. Arthur put Merlin’s calves over his shoulders and leaned in, aiming himself at the entrance. He drove himself in slowly at first and built even more pressure with the second round of rutting. Their breathing getting louder together until Arthur swallowed it all in an intense kiss, a string of saliva between them when they stopped for air.

Arthur reclaimed Merlin's lips as they climaxed feeling his moans vibrate in his mouth as he filled him entirely with himself. Merlin feeling all the warmth push inside him and slowly get warmer and heavier. Arthur rocked a few more times, before pulling out and licking the cum off Merlin's stomach and some out of his ass to keep it from pooling on the sheets. 

Arthur laid back on his bed, arms behind his head, satisfied. "So, about that sleeping in my bed thing..."

Merlin rolled his eyes "I got it, you just want to fuck me you don't want to sleep with me. I'll just go back to my tiny bed then."

"Good, I'm glad you understand." Arthur smiled and Merlin threw a pillow at him. It appeared playful, but he really did want to hit him. Sometimes Arthur was such a prat.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted them to have sex and this was a fairly natural way for that to happen. I'm not prepared to share the kinky stuff at the moment. Maybe one day.


End file.
